


Smoke and Hoodies

by Gay_Panic



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is not mentioned, Cute Kyan Reki, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Langa Is Whipped, Langa is soft for Reki, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Sharing Clothes, Soft Kyan Reki, Underage Smoking, episode 7 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Falling in love with Reki was as easy as breathing. Perhaps it was due to the fact the red head was so incredibly bright, easy to like and just as easy to love. It’s as if his smile held the brightness of the sun itself and quite honestly Langa wasn’t complaining. Because loving Reki felt right and that’s one of the only things Langa felt sure of in a long time.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 quite literally does not exist and I refuse to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 quite literally does not exist and I refuse to acknowledge it.

Falling in love with Reki was as easy as breathing. Perhaps it was due to the fact the red head was so incredibly bright, easy to like and just as easy to love. It’s as if his smile held the brightness of the sun itself and quite honestly Langa wasn’t complaining. Because loving Reki felt right and that’s one of the only things Langa felt sure of in a long time. 

Reki swayed gently to the music, hips moving to the beat almost hypnotically. Smoke filled the room as Langa blew it out. He hadn’t even realized he’d packed any.

_ “You have weed?” Reki hissed, eyes wide as he stared at the joint Langa held out.  _

_ The blunette nodded, twirling it between his fingers thoughtfully. “Yeah, it helps me unwind,” he replied.  _

_ Reki cautiously took the joint and examined it. He pursed his lips and glanced up at Langa, a frown on his face. “Is it safe?” His knees bumped against Langa’s as he shifted, the contact took his breath away.  _

_ “Yeah,” he murmured, taking the joint back. Their fingers brushed together as he took it. Langa willed his heart to stop racing. “Do you want to try it?” _

_ The younger boy nodded, shifting once again. Langa lit it carefully, the scent already filling his room as he placed it between his lips. Reki watched with wide eyes as he inhaled. The smoke filling his lungs felt familiar as he exhaled it teasingly into his friend’s face. The red head laughed brightly despite coughing, waving his hands to will the offending smoke away. He took the joint himself and did the same, coughing harshly, laughing and bumping his knees against Langa’s with each giggle.  _

_ Langa had felt like flying. _

He didn’t know what music was currently playing. He couldn’t quite grasp the words, or the beat really, but he could feel the vibrations from Reki’s speakers and he could see the slow movements of his body. Every part of him screamed it’s desire to touch him. To settle his hands upon Reki’s slim waist, to press their foreheads together and to sway along with him. To cup his best friend’s cheeks and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. To simply hold him and whisper to him how breathtakingly beautiful he was. 

The joint in between Reki’s moved along with him and the boy would occasionally bring it to his lips to take a hit, tilting his head back towards the ceiling and exhaling. Langa would always watch the movement of his throat when he did that. He swallowed thickly. 

“Your mom’s gonna find out,” he said, it had been awhile since he had spoken. His voice sounded light and relaxed as he spun on his heel and looked at Langa with lidded eyes. “There’s so much smoke in here.”

“I’ll pop a window.”

The redhead hummed and bobbed his head to the beat, arching a brow. “Will that do anything? Wouldn’t it still smell?”

Langa nodded his head towards the array of candles littering his room, varying in scents. Reki nodded and walked over the bed, flopping down beside him and nestling his head in the bluenette’s lap. “I feel like I’m floating,” he whispered.

Fingers tangled themselves into red hair, stroking gently. “Does it feel nice?”

Reki smiled. “So nice.”

His smile wasn’t like the one’s the girls in his grade gave him, shy and pretty. No it was a boyish one, wide and not shy at all. Bright and slightly crooked, the type of smile Langa longed to press his lips against and feel against his own. If he was braver maybe he would. Maybe he’d swoop his head down and kiss him right here, right now. He’d sweep Reki right off his feet and make him his, hold him the way he deserved and kiss him the way he should be. However Langa wasn’t very brave outside of skating. So he stayed where he was and combed his fingers gently through Reki’s brightly colored hair and watched him simply be. 

Chapped lips wrapped around the joint for one last hit, eyes closing as he held it in, lashes touching tan cheeks. He exhaled slowly, holding the joint out for Langa to burn out. The bluenette did and put his out as well.

“Stay the night?” Langa whispered, as if speaking louder would destroy the entire mood they had created. “You left some clothes here from last time.”

Reki tilted his chin back and opened his eyes. Gold met blue, both smiled at the same time. “Yeah, thanks.”

He rolled off the bed, stumbling to his feet and padding his way to the closet. Langa wasn’t surprised he already knew where exactly his clothes were. They were over at each other’s houses so often they knew the layout and where things went like the back of their hands. Langa swallowed thick as Reki pulled his sweater over his head, revealing tan, bruised skin as he shuffled out of his jeans as well. 

Cat imprinted boxers.  __ Langa smiled fondly despite the blush creeping up his neck and painting his pale skin in red. He watched as his best friend did a little dance, wiggling his but and shaking his head as he unfolded his clothes. He was a ball of energy, so bright and so infectious. Langa would rather die than ever see that light fade. Reki stepped carefully into his shorts and yanked the sweatshirt over his head, spinning on his heels as his head popped through the fabric. He smiled brightly at Langa, who had already changed into sweats and a t-shirt before Reki had come over.

He looked soft beneath the yellow light of his room. Soft and delicate and worthy of protection. His clothes were always so loose fitting and practically swallowed him, everything about him was so  _ Reki _ . A personality that was too small of a body and too small of a world. A brightness barely contained yet so incredibly perfect sometimes Langa forgot how to breathe just by being in his presence. 

To anyone else Reki was just a normal teenage boy. However the red head was so much more. He held Langa’s heart in his hands and if he ever wanted to squeeze it until it broke into a million pieces the blunette would let him if it made Reki happy. He had so effortlessly wormed his way into Langa’s life and made his home there, with his bright smile and playful nudges. With skateboarding and his never ending support. 

It honestly wasn’t a surprise Langa fell so easily, so freely. Reki crawled onto the bed and fell beside him, gently tugging Langa down with him, reaching over and turning off the light. Once enveloped in darkness save for the moonlight they turned their heads to look at each other. 

Reki smiled. 

Yeah, it was no surprise at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some kudos or comments if you so desire thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it was partially Langa’s fault they wound up in the hospital for the upteenth time. It was probably a bad idea to distract his friend whilst skating home while he was trying to call his mother. In his defense though, Reki never told him to stop. So maybe the events that led to Reki toppling over and rolling down the pavement  _ wasn’t  _ completely his fault. Miya had cackled when it happened, having joined the boys after school. However his expression had quickly crumbled when Reki didn’t stand up and ran to get help almost instantly. 

Shadow tapped his foot impatiently beside him in the waiting room, he was unfortunately the only adult nearby to actually take them anywhere and was forced to come with great reluctance. Although Langa hadn’t missed the fond expression he had sent Reki’s way when he beamed at him with a goofy expression. Despite having a broken arm and fat tears rolling down his cheeks of course. However Reki was always one to try to find the positive in the most negative of situations.

“Do you think his mom is going to kill us?” Miya asked, swinging his legs and nudging the heel of his feet into Shadow’s calves. The older man shifted in annoyance. 

Langa merely shrugged, tilting his head back and resting it against the wall. “Probably not, she’s nice.”

With a grunt and a snort Shadow looked towards them. “Just because she’s nice doesn’t mean she’s going to take her son breaking his arm lightly,” he said. “Seriously though you guys have to be more careful, every week at least one of you has a new injury.”

The blunet ignored the two as they began bickering, rolling his head to the side to look down the hall where Reki was. He found himself wishing he had brought his bike to school instead, it would have avoided the injury. Although it had been a pretty sunny day and Reki was adamant of skating to school now that the roads weren’t slick with rain. Langa never had been very good at telling the boy no anyways. He didn’t think he even ever wanted to.

Despite liking the sunny days, he found the rainy ones to be just as nice. With Reki on the back of his bike, arms tightly wound around his waist and cheek pressing against his back. The red head shouting over the motor or occasionally shifting up to murmur into his ear. Sometimes they’d share an umbrella, (Cherry had insisted one day after running into the two sopping wet boys that they have one). Reki would press into his side, giggling as he would occasionally pull away to jump into a puddle. His hair would tickle Langa’s chin whenever they’d wait at stop lights and it took all his will power not to bury his face in the red locks.

He wondered what it smelled like. Maybe the vanilla shampoo his mother and sister’s used he’d see when he used their restroom. Or maybe he used another shampoo, a more ‘boyish’ one. Either way Langa was positive that the boy’s smell would drive him insane. Maybe someday he would. Just nuzzle his face into his hair as the boy stood next to him, inhaling his scent and never letting go. 

A punch to his arm pulled him from his wandering thoughts. “What are you being so quiet for?” Miya demanded, squinting up at the boy. “You’re smiling.”

Langa blinked and looked down at his friend, the younger now crossing his arms over his chest. “I was thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

Well he was never one to really lie now was he? “Reki,” he replied honestly.  _ Always Reki. _

“Huh,” Miya said, turning his attention back to his swinging legs. “And here I thought you two idiots only thought about skateboarding.”

They fell in silence for a bit, Shadow on his phone, Miya picking at a scab on his knee, Langa staring into space. When Reki finally came out with his arm in yet another cast he wore a smile. He seemed to always be smiling. With a bounce in his step he walked right into Langa’s stretched out arms and hugged him with a laugh. Langa never wanted to let go. 

The drive home was in comfortable silence, Miya had fallen asleep on Reki’s shoulder a while ago, soft snores leaving his mouth. Reki would make an occasional comment on how cute it was, ignoring Shadow’s warnings that if the sleeping boy heard him he’d have his head. He looked up at Langa with a grin. It softened when he met his eyes. “What are you looking so happy for?”

“No reason,” he replied, bumping their shoulders, careful to make sure Reki’s injured arm didn’t get jostled around too much. The boy hummed, settling his head on his friend’s shoulder in almost a perfect copy of Miya’s. Hesitantly Langa wrapped an arm around him, settling it around his waist and turning his head to look out the window.8

He bidded all of them farewell when Shadow pulled up to his house. “I’ll call you when I get home okay?” Reki promised, Langa’s heart swelled as he nodded. 

His house was quiet when he came home, dropping his bags onto the ground and staring at his mother who was typing away on her computer. She met his eyes with a tired look. “You’re home late.”

“Yeah,” he replied, pulling his shoes off and leaving them by the door. He padded across the room and pressed a quick kiss against his mother’s forehead. “How was work?”

She sighed, wounding an arm around him and squeezing gently. “Boring,” she complained. “How was your day? How’s Reki?”

“It was fine,” Langa replied, slipping into a chair beside her and staring at the photo of his father. He swallowed thickly before looking at her. “Reki is fine,” he paused for a moment. His mind was swarming with bright smiles and red hair. Broken arms and smoke filled rooms, blunts between chapped lips. “Mom?”

“Hm?”

“I love him.”

He didn’t have to even say who it was, she was looking at him already. Her lips in a soft smile and her head tilting to the side. She had been a lot happier lately, a lot less stressed. She smiled more than she used to. Carefully she took his hands into her own, brushing her thumb over the back of them and sighing softly. “I know, Langa,” she whispered. “I know.”

Tears flowed easily as she quickly stood, wrapping her arms around him and pressing soft kisses into his hair. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t anything of the sort. He was happy. Happy he could say the words aloud. He would shout those words from the rooftops if he could, he’d say them time and time again if it meant he had even the slightest chance of Reki looking at him with bright eyes and saying them right back. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Langa buried his face into his mother’s shoulder and held on tight, whispering those three words and his mother whispering her two back. They stayed like that for a while and for the first time in a long, long time since his father died, Langa felt alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe how many kudos i got for this thank you all so so so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Reki showed up on his doorstep soaking wet, clothes sticking to his body and hair matted against forehead. “Hey,” he said. Langa stepped aside to let Reki inside, watching his friend kick off his shoes with an annoyed grunt. “Is your mom home?”

“No, she’s on a business trip,” Langa said. He looked him over with a frown. “Come, let’s get you a change of clothes before you get sick.”

The redhead allowed his friend to take him by the elbow and gently lead him towards his room, he looked tired like he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. Worry thrummed violently in Langa’s chest as he sat his friend gently onto his bed. He flung the closet door open and rummaged quickly through it for a change of clothes, producing pajama shorts and a hoodie. “I’d offer you underwear, but that’d be weird.”

Reki laughed at that, taking the clothes and smiling softly. “Thanks, I’ll be right back.”

The rain pattered harshly against his window as he attempted to straighten his room a little bit before Reki came back from changing. He shot his mother a quick text that Reki had come over, blushing violently at the winking emoji she had sent in response almost immediately. He found himself regretting confessing his feelings for his best friend to his mother more as the days passed. 

She claimed he should be glad she’s so supportive. Which he was, but he could only handle so many knowing looks and teasing questions. Reki padded back in, tugging at the hem of the hoodie as he ran a towel through his wet hair. The shorts just barely passed his mid thigh and he was practically drowning in the sweater he wore. Langa swallowed thickly and willed his heart to stop pounding as harshly against his chest as it did. 

“Sorry for coming over so unannounced,” he murmured, sitting next to Langa and looking up at him through his lashes. The blunet did his best to ignore the brush of Reki’s practically bare thigh against his leg. 

“It’s no problem,” he replied, frowning softly. “Are you okay? You look tired.”

Reki glanced away, bawling his hands into fists until his knuckles went white and contrasted against his tan skin. He sucked on his bottom lip as he shrugged. “I had a weird dream and didn’t get much sleep,” he confessed. “Figured being around you would help.”

The blunet blushed and picked nervously at his bedsheets, glancing down at his friend. “What do you want to do, to take your mind off of things?”

Tan fingers brushed against pale ones as Reki slowly lifted his head, looking into his eyes. “Can we smoke?”

  
  


Reki laid next to him, exhaling smoke as his hair brushed Langa’s cheeks. He was so close. Close enough Langa could feel his body heat and the blunet could blame it on the weed in his friend’s system but he so desperately wanted it to be something else. He passed the blunt to Langa, drumming his fingers against his stomach where the hoodie had ridden up. 

He was playing music again and this time Langa still didn’t have the sense to actually listen to it, too busy looking at the slope of Reki’s brow and the flutter of his lashes as he took a hit. The window was cracked open and the smell of weed was quickly mixed with the scent of rain and wet grass. 

The younger turned his head and his nose brushed against his cheek, breath hot against his pale skin. Langa exhaled shakily. “Langa,” he murmured. “Wanna dance?”

“To what?” Langa replied dumbly, too focused on the feeling of Reki next to him. Of his breath puffing against him and his hair tickling him. 

Reki laughed softly and knocked their heads together gently. Langa almost dropped the joint. “To the music silly,” he whispered teasingly. He sat up and Langa instantly missed the feeling of his warmth. It felt exactly like the first time they did this, except Reki hadn’t pressed his face so close to his and wasn’t wearing his clothes. He didn’t slowly crawl over him last time either. Langa could only helplessly watch him as he did, placing the blunt between his lips again to try to calm his nerves. 

Reki stood and stretched turning on his heel to smile warmly down at Langa. The blunet felt a blush creep up his neck and settle over his face as his friend took the joint out of his lips, fingers brushing against them. God Langa just wanted to tug him down and kiss him senseless, maybe he’d brush his fingers up Reki’s thighs before he settled his hands on his waist. Perhaps if he was daring he’d even just leave them there, tracing circles on the tan skin. 

The redhead hummed and inhaled the smoke, holding his hand out for Langa to take. He let himself be pulled to his feet and to be walked forward into the center of the room. “What do we do?”

“You dance, Langa,” he said in amusement, passing him the joint before turning and swaying to the music. He moved exactly like last time. His hips swayed gently and his arms raised above his head and moved along with them. Langa’s mouth went dry and the desire to reach out and touch him had never been stronger. 

The music was slow, slow and calm. The complete opposite of Reki. Langa couldn’t help but think how funny it was to watch him like this, quiet, eyes closed yet his presence was as powerful and loud as always. Bestfriends didn’t do this, did they? Even if one was madly in love with the other. They didn’t press their noses against each other’s faces, didn’t get this close, didn’t get this intimate. They didn’t watch the other dance with so much desire in their eyes, that just wasn’t what they did. 

He wanted to grab him, to wrap his arms around his waist and sway, staring into those expressive eyes and watch those pink lips puff out smoke. He wanted to breathe the same air as him and to press their foreheads together and just never  _ let go. _ Luckily he was feeling brave today.

Reki didn't even tense when Langa came up closer, no he turned on his heels and smiled with a tilt of his head. The blunet stepped closer. Reki let him and even when Langa was close enough to him that their feet were touching, he just raised his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, careful not to let the joint burn the other. Langa settled his hands on his waist and Reki smiled.

The type of smile that seemed to be only reserved for him. Soft, small and  _ quiet. _ Reki felt on fire beneath his fingers and soon they were swaying, just staring at one another. He didn’t know when or how long it had been there but Reki’s hand was on Langa’s cheek. Langa inhaled sharply. “Reki.”

“Langa,” the boy replied softly. He leaned back slightly to take one last hit, steering them around to put it out in the blunet’s makeshift ashtray. He pressed close once again, smoothing his hand down from Langa’s cheek to caress his jaw. 

It felt like the world had stopped and nothing else mattered but this very moment. Reki stopped swaying, tightening his arm around his shoulder and brushed their noses together. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” he pleaded. 

“You’re not,” Langa breathed, pulling the redhead closer and pressing their foreheads together. Reki let out what could only be described as a whine, he lifted up on his toes, tilted his head without much of a warning he pressed their lips together.

There weren’t any fireworks like the type they describe in the novels his mother read. There wasn’t a flurry of emotions, no pounding hearts. No, Langa felt like he was finally able to breathe. Like kissing Reki was the one thing that would forever feel one-hundred percent  _ right.  _ It was sloppy and sometimes one of them would press, too hard but Langa couldn’t bring himself to care. Because Reki kissed like he imagined he would and that’s all that mattered.

They parted to breathe and Reki was practically putting all his weight on him as he pressed closer breathlessly, Langa just held on tighter. “What was your dream about Reki?”

It was probably a weird question but at that moment all he could wonder is what made such a perfect boy show up soaking wet on his doorstep, to look so tired and seek out his comfort. Reki smiled, brushing his lips against his once more. “It was about you, Langa,” he murmured, kissing him once more. Langa felt on fire. “They’re always about you and your stupidly handsome face.”

Langa didn’t know what else to do but cup the redhead’s face and crash their lips together. Reki just held on tight and didn’t once let go. 

Langa hoped he knew he never had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day hehe! Last one tomorrow <3

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this series! These boys literally have my heart haha, please leave some comments it really inspires me to write more! (Also they better make up in episode 10 or I am throwing hands)


End file.
